Higth school of the death
by zaborg
Summary: Quien sabe como sucede una invacion de zombis en la escuela secundaria Maria Reina donde un grupo de alumnos, una profesora y la enfermera debe encontrar la forma de sobrevivir y descubrir que es lo que origino todo este caos.
1. Chapter 1

High school of the Death

Versión Argentina

Todo comienza el primero de noviembre del 2007 todo parecía un día normal de clases pero lo que no sabían es que a partir de ese día todo como lo conocían había cambiado para siempre.

Tomo: 1

Capitulo: 0

"Introducción"

Bitácora: de Roseta Passel, titulo "El infierno"

¿Como comenzó todo esto? ¿quien sabe? un día éramos estudiantes comunes y al otro solo luchábamos para sobrevivir en pocos días el mundo como lo conocíamos había cambiado totalmente las personas se convertían en una especie de muertos vivientes otros caían en la locura y mataban solo por la desesperación, en todo este horrible infierno hemos perdido buenos amigos, seres amados y odiados. Algunos sobrevivientes de donde se desato esto formamos un grupo para mantenernos juntos pero no era suficiente la noche al igual que el día solo era señal para mantenernos en guardia ya que la muerte para nosotros acechaba en cada esquina al principio se nos hacia difícil el entender esto al igual que la idea de cómo sobrevivir una de las pocas cosas que puedo recordar es que varias veces nos veíamos rodeados de esos zombis otra cosa que puedo recordar es como comenzó, ese trágico primero de noviembre lo único que yo estaba haciendo era completar un examen pero entro Daniel un buen amigo mió que me llevo a la fuerza diciendo cosas como que hay que huir del colegio al principio no le entendí nada pero luego comprobé con mis ojos que el mundo había cambiado por completo en solo un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Capitulo: 1

"¿Qué esta pasando?"

Todo comienza en los pasillos del colegio secundario Maria Reina donde dos amigos charlaban muy a gusto

????: Daniel ¿a donde vas?

[alumno de segundo año Daniel Kasegawa]

Daniel: ya termine con las clases de kendo de hoy así que voy un rato a la terraza a descansar ¿y vos Jony?

[alumno de segundo año Jonatan Sawamura]

Jony: yo voy a ver a Tamara al fin logre que acepte salir con migo

Daniel: genial sabia que algún día ustedes iban a estar juntos

Jony: ¿y vos? ¿como estas en ese punto?

Daniel: ¿qué quisiste decir con eso?

Jony: ya sabes esa chica tan tierna y dulce con la que siempre estas hablando como se llamaba…….Roseta

Daniel: ella y yo solo somos amigos además le gusta otro ese tal León Oswald

Jony: a el chico rico de tercer año

Daniel: ella es de primero y hemos sido amigos desde pequeños además si saliera con ella Eli se pondría celosa

Jony: bueno nos vemos

Rato después Daniel se fue a la terraza y se puso a practicar con su espada

Daniel: como capitán del equipo de kendo tengo que mantener una habilidad perfecta así que no puedo dejar de practicar

Luego por alguna razón se apoyo en los barandales mirando directo a la reja de salida de la escuela

Daniel: Roseta…….

Modo flash back:

Daniel: tenemos nuevos vecinos

Roseta: hola me llamo Roseta Passel mucho gusto

Daniel: jajaja soy tres años mayor

Roseta: por conocimientos me ascendieron el próximo mes estaré en primer año

Daniel: maldito chico rico

Fin del flash back

Daniel: que mierda

En ese momento ve que en la entrada de la escuela hay tres profesores viendo a un extraño sujeto que parecía ebrio por sus movimientos

Maria: que le pasa a usted señor

Luís: oiga le acabamos de hacer una pregunta responda

Pero el sujeto parecía mudo en ese momento el profesor Carlos entre ellos el mas fuerte toma al sujeto del cuellos

Carlos: te hicimos una pregunta si no nos respondes te cago a palo

Maria: no es necesario usar la violencia

Al soltar al sujeto este salta a morder a la profesora Maria en el cuello

Maria: aaaaaa

Luís: suelta a Maria hijo de puta

Pero ni entre los profesores Carlos y Luís pudieron llegar a moverlo asta que este suelta a la profesora Maria la cual solo permanecía en el suelo con su mirada de sorprendida

Carlos: respóndame esta bien

Luís: reaccione

Entonces ella se levanta

Carlos: que alegría esta bien

Pero ella lo muerde en el brazo mientras que el otro sujeto muerde al profesor Luís

Daniel: (asustado)¡que carajo esta pasando! ¿porque la profe lo mordió?

El no sabia el porque pero solo se fue corriendo asta llegar al salón de primer año interrumpiendo la clase

Profesor: quien es usted no puede interrumpir la clase

Daniel: no me joda, Roseta ven con migo

[alumna de primer año Roseta Passel]

Roseta: ¿que te pasa?

Daniel: tenemos que irnos hay problemas

Pero todos en el salón se le ríen mientras que el solo sujetaba fuerte a la chica

Daniel: no es joda hay que irnos

Roseta: déjame

En ese momento unos brazos lo agarran por atrás

Daniel: suéltame

????: no asta que dejes en paz a Roseta

Roseta: León

[alumno de tercer año León Oswald]

Daniel: no entiendes que hay que escapar

León: ¿de que? si se puede saber

Así Daniel le explico al oído lo que pasa

Daniel: recién vi que en la entrada de la escuela un sujeto ataco a la profesora Maria y esta al instante ataco al profesor Carlos

León: ¿lo decís en serio?

Daniel: yo no joderia con algo así, si quieres podes ir y comprobarlo

León: Roseta vamos

Así los tres se van del salón cuando se chocan con un chico de apariencia atlética pero asustado

Daniel: Leo ¿que haces acá?

[alumno de segundo año Leo Nishida]

Leo: recién vi algo aterrador en la entrada de la escuela apenas volví de natación vi a tres profesores pero actuaban de forma extraña apenas alguien se les acerco

Daniel: ¿lo mordieron verdad?

Leo: ¿como lo sabes?

Daniel: lo suponía son los profesores que fueron mordido en la entrada o sea que no podemos salir por abajo

Roseta: ¿de que hablas?

Daniel: luego les explico ahora hay que salir de acá vamos a la terraza

En ese momento se oye un mensaje de la dirección

Director: se les informa a todos en el colegio que permanezcan en sus salones ya que algo raro esta pasando dentro de las instalaciones

Daniel: ya se enteraron

Director: repito permanezcan en sus salones ya que aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa suéltame

Los gritos del director resonaron en todo el colegio para luego convertirse en una ola de gritos por parte de todos los alumnos

León: esperen antes de ir

Abre un armario del pasillo sacando unas escobas y quitándoles el palo entregándoselas a Leo y a Roseta

León: sea lo que sea es mejor estar protegidos

Roseta: y vos

León: voy a estar bien

Mientras en otros salones los alumnos salían corriendo totalmente aterrados

[alumno de segundo año Cristian Matsuyima]

Cristian: ¿qué vamos hacer Megumi?

[alumna de segundo año Megumi Haruno]

Megumi: lo mejor seria rajar de acá

[alumno de segundo año Rodrigo Akagui]

Rodrigo: vamos a la sala de taller hay vamos a estar seguros

En otros lados de la escuela la invasión era muy grande

[alumna de segundo año Elisa Kisaragui]

Elisa: no se que carajo son estas cosas pero nadie interrumpe mis practicas de naginata

(explicación: lanza usada por el ejercito imperial en china)

En el club de artes marciales

[alumno de tercer año Nico Nishida]

Nico: solo quedo yo vamos vengan ¿quien es el primero?

Y en el club de arquería

[alumno de tercer año Franco Matsuyima]

Franco: esto es mejor que practicar con blancos inmóviles ¿no Alejandro?

[alumno de tercer año Alejandro Tanaka]

Alejandro: si ¿pero por cuanto tiempo vamos aguantar?

Franco: asta donde podamos

En ese momento Daniel y su grupo estaban casi cerca de la terraza pero alguien se interpone

Roseta: es la profesora Izo de Matemática

Daniel: parece que quiere impedir que pasemos

Y esta se lanza a morder a Roseta pero ella la empuja con su palo

Roseta: ¿que le pasa?

León: es una de ellos ahora

Daniel: pues hay que matarla, digo yo

Sin pensarlo dos veces Daniel y Leo la golpean por todos lados pero ella ni lo siente

Daniel: ¿que carajo tienen estas cosas? tendría que haber muerto

León: lo suponía ¡golpéenle las piernas!

Al hacer eso esta cae entonces aprovechan para salir corriendo pero la criatura toma la pierna de León y la muerde

León: aaaaaaaaa

Roseta: León

León: maldición

Daniel: déjamelo a mi

Con todas sus fuerzas golpeo la cabeza de la criatura con su espada

Leo: le reventaste la cabeza

Daniel: eso se busca por mandarme a febrero ahora vamos rápido a la terraza que escucho los pasos de esas cosas

León: parece que la cabeza es su punto débil

Roseta: ayúdenme con León

Daniel: (serio)bien

León: no se preocupen es una herida superficial

Rato después llegan a la terraza

Daniel: esto parece una película o un videojuego

Leo: tienes razón

Roseta: ¿que podemos hacer?

Daniel: si lo supiera lo diría

En ese momento varios helicópteros pasan sobre sus cabezas

Daniel: son de la policía, prefectura y gendarmería

Leo: significa que esto se expandió en todos lados

Daniel: mira a lo lejos

Cuando lo hacen ven horrorizados que toda la ciudad esta en peligro y que los pocos alumnos que lograron salir de la escuela son devorados por esas cosas

León: lo importante ahora es esperar aquí a ser rescatados

Roseta: pero como aremos esas cosas pueden llegar aquí en cualquier momento

Daniel: por eso es mejor ir al observatorio hay podremos estar mas seguros

En ese momento la puerta de las escaleras se abre violentamente apareciendo miles de alumnos convertidos en zombis

Daniel: rajemos

Apresuradamente se dirigieron a las escaleras del observatorio pero Roseta se tropieza y uno de los zombis iba directo a morderla

Roseta: ¡aaaaaaaaa!

Daniel: Roseta

Con un rápido movimiento de espada logra empujarlo

Daniel: ¿estas bien?

Roseta: si gracias

Daniel: apresurémonos

Leo: denle vengan

Apenas ellos llegaron entre León y Leo taparon las escaleras con una mesa del observatorio

Leo: esto no va resistir mucho

León: ya lo se ahora la refuerzo con esto

Daniel: ¿cinta adhesiva?

León: ¿tienes alguna mejor idea?

Poco a poco comenzó asegurar la mesa contra los barandales impidiendo el paso de las criaturas

Daniel: nos salvamos

Roseta: miren lo que encontré adentro botellas con agua

Daniel: que bueno al menos no vamos a morir de sed jajajaja

León: no es momento para reírse

Daniel: ya cállate

Roseta: y si intentamos llamar a alguien

Daniel: toma mi celular inténtalo

Roseta: llamemos al 911

Pero solo le atendió el contestador luego volvió a intentarlo tres veces más pero sin resultado

Roseta: no atiende nadie

Leo: es obvio que con todo el quilombo que hay en la ciudad las líneas estén totalmente llenas

León: entonces hay que pensar en alguna forma de salir cuju…..cuju

Roseta: ¿te sientes bien?

León: si no te preocupes

Daniel: ¿no tendrá que ver con la mordida?

Leo: puede ser, esto es como en las películas cuando uno te muerde te convertís en uno de ellos

Roseta: no puede ser León no se va convertir en una de esas cosas

León: Daniel

Daniel: ¿que pasa?

León: siempre fuimos enemigos pero quiero pedirte que cuando muera me tires de la terraza esa distancia seria suficiente para destruir mi cráneo no quiero ser una de esa cosas

Daniel: como digas

Roseta: no digan bobadas, León no se va convertir en una de esas cosas

Leo: va ver que esperar para saberlo

Pero rato después León comienza a vomitar sangre y empezando a tambalearse

Daniel: Roseta aléjate

Roseta: no lo hagas

Daniel: es la única forma el me lo pidió ¡Gao Kotonogami!

Sin pensado dos veces le da un fuerte golpe de espada en el cuello haciéndolo caer de la terraza

Daniel: golpe de la garra derecha del león

Roseta: (llorando) ¡porqueeeeeeeeeeee!

Daniel: ese fue su ultimo deseo y aunque el fuera mi enemigo tenia que cumplírselo

Leo: eso es verdad el último deseo de una persona tiene que cumplirse

Mientras en la enfermería del colegio

[enfermera Shizuka Kisaragui]

Shizuka: esto parece una mala película de terror cuando examine al sujeto ya estaba muerto……..bueno es un paciente menos que atender jajajajajaja

Entonces el muerto se levanta y se rompe la puerta de la habitación y entran cinco mas de esas criaturas

Shizuka: aaaaaaaaaaaaa

Pero increíblemente una lanza los comienza atravesar por detrás

Elisa: ¿estas bien hermana?

Shizuka: hermanita ¿que esta pasando acá?

Elisa: no lo se pero lo mejor seria irnos de acá

Shizuka: por si las dudas llevare algunas cosas en mi mochila

Mientras tanto en la terraza

Leo: ¿como vamos hacer para salir de acá?

Roseta: no lo se

Daniel: tenemos que llegar a sala de profesores

Roseta: ¿porque?

Daniel: hay esta la profesora Mitsuki

Roseta: ¿como lo sabes?

Daniel: ella me dijo hace mucho que no puede dormir así que toma pastillas para conseguir el sueño

Roseta: ya veo

Daniel: pero solo duran tres horas que es el tiempo que ella no esta dando clases lo que ella me pedía es que vaya a despertarla

Leo: y ¿que pasa?

Daniel: que ella no sabe nada de esto, esta en peligro

Roseta: pero que tal si ya la mordieron y vamos al pedo nos estaríamos arriesgando

Daniel: ella aun esta a salvo porque la sala de profesores esta cerrada con llave

Leo: y ¿como lo sabes?

Daniel: porque yo tengo la llave, la profe antes de tomar las pastillas cerraba con llave y me la pasaba por debajo de la puerta era más que nada para que nadie la moleste

Roseta: entonces vamos

Continuara…………


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo: 3

"Escapando del infierno"

El grupo permanecía en la sala de profesores pensando en como poder salir afuera de la escuela

Megumi: ya sabemos que hay que llegar al estacionamiento hay tomaremos uno de los micros pero lo importante es encontrar una ruta de escape

Roseta: no podríamos salir por la iglesia ya que la entrada de hay esta cerrada con rejas

Franco: pero a esta hora las rejas de la iglesia están abiertas así que esas cosas ya deben de estar hay

Nico: yo opino que salgamos y los caguemos a palo

Daniel: opino lo mismo

Elisa: vayamos a patear culos

Megumi: (seria)adelante vayan y conviértanse en comida de esas cosas creen que un karateca, un espadachín y una lancera podrán ganarle a un ejercito de esa cosas

Leo: yo digo que si ¿porque no?

Megumi: porque esas cosas reaccionan al ruido además yo e visto la fuerza de esas cosas y son muy fuertes, además cada uno de ustedes tiene una debilidad

Nico: ¿debilidad? esto no es un juego

Megumi: vos peleas mano a mano o sea que te acercas mucho podrían morderte fácil

Elisa: pero estaría yo para cubrirlo

Megumi: vos solo podes atacar en línea recta, vertical y directo al hacer eso expones tu retaguardia o tus lados

Daniel: pero estoy yo

Megumi: (burlona)si claro crees que podes matar a alguien con una espada de madera

Mitsuki: ¿porque no les das una oportunidad? yo los e visto a ellos en competencias y son muy buenos

Megumi: una cosa es una competencia otra es sobrevivir

Shizuka: ¿y si esperamos a que esas cosas se pudran?

Mitsuki: es verdad ahora que esas cosas están muertas empezó el proceso de descomposición del cuerpo, solo habría que esperar y esas cosas se van a desarmar solas

Elisa: ¿pero cuanto tiempo va tomar que esas cosas se pudran?

Mitsuki: tomando en cuenta que estamos en noviembre y que estuvo lloviendo los últimos días

Leo: ¿cuánto tiempo?

Mitsuki: para el mes de diciembre esas cosas ya van a ser nada

Megumi: bueno esa idea se descarta ya que si esperamos acá nos vamos a convertir en esas cosas, así que usaremos el plan de ir hasta el estacionamiento

Daniel: esta decidido iremos ahora

Megumi: bueno pero antes toma esto Nico

Nico: zapatillas

Megumi: mientras me lavaba encontré el bolso del profesor de gimnasia

Nico: gracias

Luego de eso cuidadosamente sacaron la barricada y salieron

Alejandro: Franco, Rodrigo y yo cubrimos de atrás

Nico: Daniel, Leo, Elisa, Cristian y yo cubrimos adelante

Daniel: Megumi, Shizuka, Roseta y usted profesora quédense en medio

Mitsuki: bien y yo ya tengo las llaves del micro

Así se fueron moviendo cuidadosamente por los silenciosos pasillos cuando a lo lejos se les interpone alguien muy familiar para Daniel

Daniel: (feliz)Jony estas vivo

Jony: claro esas cosas jamás podrían matarme

Tamara: ni a mi excepto por esa mordida que nos dieron pero fue muy leve

Apenas dijeron eso todos los apuntaron con sus armas

Jony: ¿dijimos algo malo?

Daniel: (triste)si esas cosas te muerden por muy leve que sea ya te infectan y en algún momento se convertirán en una de esas cosas

Leo: lo mismo le paso a León

Tamara: ¿están jodiendo?

Roseta: ojala fuera una broma pero ya han visto como quedo el colegio

Jony: si es así

Tamara: mátanos a los dos

Daniel: ¿que dicen?

Jony: si vamos a morir lo hacemos juntos

Daniel: me pides que los mate, ¡me niego! jamás podría matar a mi mejor amigo

Jony: si eres mi mejor amigo aceme este favor yo ya soy feliz con estar con Tamara y seria aun mas feliz muriendo a su lado

Tamara: opino lo mismo que el

Así ambos se arrodillan

Jony: hazlo rápido

Daniel: bien si eso es lo que quieres

Megumi: pero como vas a matarlos con esa espadita de madera

Daniel: Ryuouki despierta (nombre de su espada significa "Dragón azul")

Tomo con firmeza el filo de madera y lo saco revelando una espada de metal

Elisa: tenías una espada de verdad dentro de esa cosa

Daniel: (llorando)perdóname por esto

De dos rápidos espadasos los decapito luego de eso permaneció en silencio haciendo la señal de la cruz

Elisa: Daniel

Daniel: (mirada siniestra)sigamos

Continuaron su camino y a cada paso que daban se escuchaban mas y mas gritos de auxilio lo que los hacia asustarse asta que ven a dos chicas en las escaleras

Mariana: ¡ayúdame!

Verónica: ¡suéltenla hijos de puta!

Roseta: ¡son Mariana y Verónica!

Elisa: vamos

Pero esas chicas ya estaban jugadas

Verónica: que la suelten

Mariana: ¡no me sueltes!

Verónica: vamos a estar juntas para siempre

En ese momento las criaturas muerden a Mariana en las piernas y el cuello

Verónica: ¡déjenla en paz!

Pero solo recibió de respuesta un fuerte tirón por parte de esas cosas haciéndolas caer

Mariana, Verónica: ¡aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Roseta: (llorando)no pudimos llegar ellas eran mis mejores amigas

Megumi: esto será algo que veremos muy seguido

Daniel: (furioso)esto ¡ya es el colmo! primero mi mejor amigo ahora esas pobres chicas que siempre fueron despreciadas en la escuela por ser lesbianas

Tomo con firmeza su espada y fue directo contra esas cosas al igual que todos sus amigos

Elisa: Kouki ahora (nombre de su naginata significa "Tigre blanco")

Sin pensar en nada mas atacaban a esas cosas mientras que Alejandro, Franco y Rodrigo habrían paso los demás solo remataban a las criaturas

Nico: esto en algunos sentidos es divertido porque parte de estos son los que odio de la escuela

Elisa: no digas boludeces y continúa atacando

Daniel: ya falta poco

Luego de un rato solo quedaban pedazos de esas cosas repartidos por todas las escaleras y debajo de todo estaban los cadáveres de Mariana y Verónica

Roseta: ni aun muertas soltaron sus manos

Mitsuki: sigamos ya estamos en el segundo piso

Nico: es verdad primero hay que ir al salón de Leo a buscar mis cosas

Roseta: ¿tienes algo importante hay?

Nico: si demasiado

Daniel: yo también quiero ir a buscar algo a mi mochila

Shisuka: bueno vayamos

Rato después llegan al salón de segundo cuarta

Elisa: que bueno aun están mis cosas acá

Daniel: y la mía yo estoy listo

Leo: ya tengo mi navaja, toma tu bolso Nico

Nico: gracias

Apenas lo abrió saco un par de guates y un nunchaku

Nico: listo es lo que necesito

Shizuka: tomen sus mochilas y listo luego las revisan

Daniel: tiene razón

Al salir del salón

Daniel: y los demás

Mitsuki: Megumi, Cristian y Rodrigo fueron a su salón a buscar sus cosas

Daniel: ¿y Roseta?

Mitsuki: fue a su salón

Daniel: ¿sola?

Alejandro: dijo que iba estar bien

Franco: ¿que le puede pasar?

Roseta: ¡aaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Daniel: ¡Roseta!

Al escuchar ese grito fue directo al salón de primer año al llegar al lugar ve a Roseta rodeada por cinco de esas cosas

Roseta: ¡ayudame!

Daniel: no te asustes

Con mucho cuidado salto a enfrentarse a esas cosas

Daniel: Roseta sal de aquí

Roseta: ¿y vos?

Daniel: no te preocupes

Cuando ella logra salir del salón, Nico y Elisa entran como dos rayos ayudar a Daniel

Daniel: gracias amigos

Elisa: no te vamos a dejar solo

Nico: esto déjenmelo a mi y a mis nunchakus

Al tener sus nunchakus en las manos parecía ser más fuerte ya que con rápidos movimientos esas criaturas quedaron masacradas

Nico: viste que te dije que era muy importante lo que tenía que buscar

Daniel: Roseta porque no pediste que alguien te acompañara me preocupaste cuando me dijeron que te fuiste sola

Roseta: perdón por haberte preocupado

Daniel: no es necesario que te disculpes pero no vuelvas hacerlo

Elisa: vamos rápido con los demás antes de que nos abandonen

Momento después ya estaban reunidos en las escaleras del primer piso

Leo: bajemos despacio y vamos a estar a pocos pasos de la salida

Nico: cualquier cosa cagamos a trompadas a la primera cosa que se mueva

Mitsuki: ya quiero salir de este lugar

Daniel: no se preocupe profe yo voy a protegerla

Mitsuki: gracias eres un amor

Roseta: "porque se llevaran también estos dos"

Sigilosamente fueron moviéndose por los pasillos hasta llegar a la recepción de la escuela pero para su desgracia esta estaba llena de esas cosas

Alejandro: que mierda hacemos ahora

Nico: yo que carajo se si vamos a las piñas nos matan seguro

Daniel: pensemos rápido una forma de pasar a ese grupo de cosas

Mitsuki: ¿pero como?

Continuara......

Capitulo: 4

"La separación"

Todo el grupo permanecía escondido en las escaleras pensando en una forma de evadir a las criaturas que bloqueaban la salida

Elisa: pensemos rápido en como distraer a esas cosas

Megumi: podríamos pasar despacio a su lado recuerden que esas cosas solo reaccionan al sonido

Alejandro: entonces anda y demostralo

Megumi: es que....

Alejandro: tenes cagaso mucho que sabes esto y aquello pero tenes flor de cagaso

Leo: dejen de pelearse y pensemos en algo rápido

Así se pusieron a pensar otra vez cuando Daniel mira los pies de la profesora Mitsuki

Daniel: profesora déme sus zapatos

Mitsuki: ¿mis zapatos?

Daniel: si los lanzo contra ese rincón esas cosas irán a ese lugar dándonos tiempo para salir

Leo: déjame tirarlo que yo tengo buena puntería

Pero al lanzarlos golpean la pared

Elisa: no que tenias buena puntería

Rodrigo: pero funciono mira las cosas esas están yendo para esa pared

Leo: tuve suerte

Daniel: bueno comencemos a movernos

Así Daniel, Elisa y Nico se quedaron a mitad del camino para cubrir mientras que los demás iban pasando de a poco

Nico: ahora faltan ustedes

Franco: hay vamos

Alejandro: con cuidado

Pero mientras salían Alejandro sin querer se choca con la puerta provocando que esas cosas se les acerquen

Todos: ¡boludoooooooo!

Y el grito de ellos atrajo a las criaturas de afuera

Leo: nos queda pelear para salir de acá

Nico: nosotros distraemos a esas cosas que las chicas vayan al micro

Daniel: Elisa cúbrelas Cristian anda con ellas

Elisa: bien pero no se mueran

Así mientras Elisa y Cristian protegían a las chicas estas se iban acercando a uno de los micros

Mitsuki: ¡aaaaaaa!

Megumi: ¿que le paso profesora?

Mitsuki: solo me clave un vidrio en el pie no se preocupen

Shizuka: luego la atenderé pero apresúrense a subir

Pero cuando la profesora quiso arrancar el micro

Roseta: ¿Qué sucede profe?

Mitsuki: es diferente a manejar un auto

Cristian: apresúrese hay que ayudar a los demás

En ese momento Daniel y los demás estaban comenzando a ser acorralados pero un poco de ayuda de Franco y Rodrigo balanceo las cosas

Franco: aprovechen para rematarlos

Pero no se dieron cuenta de que Alejandro estaba siendo atacado por esas cosas

Alejandro: ¡aaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Franco: ¡Ale!

Alejandro: toma mis cosas y ándate

Con sus últimas fuerzas le tira su arco y flechas para terminar siendo devorado

Daniel: mierda ya perdimos uno, no nos salva ni magoya

Leo: que nos salve alguien

Y para su fortuna el micro conducido por la profe atropella a la mayoría de esas criaturas

Roseta: suban rápido

Sin perder tiempo suben pero en ese momento escuchan gritos de ayuda y ven a un grupo de personas

Daniel: si mi vista no me falla ese es el cura de la escuela el padre Jorge con varios chicos y chicas, lastima vamonos de acá

Cristian: ¿pero que decís? hay que ayudar a todas las personas que podamos

Daniel: me niego dejemos que se mueran se lo merecen

Elisa: estoy de acuerdo con Daniel que se jodan

Pero no los escucharon y los dejaron subir

P. Jorge: muchas gracias ahora vayámonos de acá rápido

Mitsuki: no me apure

Daniel: (molesto)se van arrepentir de lo que hicieron

Mitsuki: sujétense de algo que voy a romper la reja

Yendo a los piques logran notar a otra de esas cosas en la reja

Daniel: hágalo mierda profe ese hijo de puta es el que empezó todo esto

Mitsuki: ¡Kamikaze!

A toda velocidad atravesaron la reja destrozando a esa criatura

Daniel: ¡buuuuuuuuuuuuuuyaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Mitsuki: ¡aaaaaa!

Roseta: ¿que le sucede profe?

Mitsuki: pise muy fuerte el acelerador ahora me duele mas el pie

Leo: déjeme conducir a mi profe

Rato después mientras Leo conducía el micro, Shizuka atendía a la profesora Mitsuki

Shizuka: listo con esto te dejara de doler la herida

Mitsuki: gracias

Daniel: tome profe son las zapatillas que llevaba Nico dijo que prefería usar las zapatillas que tiene en su bolso

Mitsuki: gracias Daniel

Pero al escuchar su nombre varios chicos se levantaron

Mario: ¡¿que hacen ustedes acá? grupo de raros!

Daniel: ¿raros? pues estos raros les salvaron sus putas vidas

Diego: nos pudimos salvar nosotros mismos

Daniel: si no me equivoco eran ustedes los que estaban gritando como maricones

Lucas: como sea a partir de ahora nosotros mandamos acá

Megumi: si se van a quedar acá van a colaborar con el grupo acá nadie manda a nadie

Román: cállate rata de biblioteca acá nosotros mandamos y si tenes algún problema decimelo

Daniel: (serio)el problema es que un grupo que conozco no deja de romper las bolas ni en un momento como este

Mario: cállate

Cuando este le va dar un golpe Elisa lo detiene con su naginata apuntándole directo al cuello a su vez Franco y Rodrigo les apuntaron con sus armas

Elisa: ustedes nos deben algo más que sus vidas viendo la circunstancia en la que estamos podría cobrar lo que ustedes le deben a Daniel

Roseta: "¿a que se refiere?"

Elisa: y los que dan las órdenes acá somos nosotros que tuvimos la puta mala suerte de tener que salvar sus repugnantes vidas

Diego: se hacen los agrandados porque tienen armas

Franco: algo así ahora siéntense y cierren sus putas bocas o si prefieren todos ustedes pueden bajarse

En ese momento el padre Jorge miraba muy interesado como estos chicos sostenían sus armas

P. Jorge: bueno dejen de discutir y vuelvan a sus lugares

Daniel: ¿y quien lo convirtió a usted en el líder?

P. Jorge: en situaciones como esta es necesario el orden y lo mejor es tener un líder que tome decisiones por todo el grupo

Megumi: ¿y usted seria capas de soportar ese peso?

Elisa: "esto ya me huele mal"

P. Jorge: bueno no veo ninguna objeción así que por lo que se ve seré su líder

Así esos pendejos lo aplaudieron excepto el grupo de chicos concientes

Nico: ¿y ahora que hacemos?

Cristian: rogar porque estos tipos no hagan una revolución acá dentro

Leo: hay problemas adelante

Daniel: ¡santas patatas! (el publico quería oírlo)

Frente a ellos había un grupo de motokeros trabándoles el paso así que bajaron a ver la situación

Daniel: podrían dejarnos pasar

Sujeto1: si pagan el pase

Nico: no tenemos ni un peso así que déjennos pasar

Sujeto2: por lo que noto las minas qué van con ustedes están demasiado buenas déjenlas a ellas y los dejamos pasar

P. Jorge: es doloroso pero aceptamos

Sujeto3: perfecto

Daniel: que perfecto ni que mierda ellas se quedan con nosotros

P. Jorge: es decisión del líder del grupo

Daniel: yo nunca lo voy aceptar como líder ellas se quedan como yo dije

Sujeto4: bueno entonces jodance no pasan

Entonces ellos sacan sus armas

Sujeto5: ahora rajen de acá o los matamos

Elisa: interesante pero que tal si nosotros los matamos a ustedes

Daniel: Eli

Nico: estoy de acuerdo con ella

Daniel: si no queda otra, ustedes suban al micro

Shizuka: tengan cuidado

Roseta: yo quiero quedarme

Daniel: por tu bien vuelve al micro

Leo: además con nosotros va ser suficiente

Así los demás entraron al micro pero en ese momento Roseta ve el arco de Alejandro

Roseta: esto me da una idea, Franco, Rodrigo si los chicos necesitan ayuda abra que cubrirlos desde acá

Franco: ¿sabes usar eso?

Mientras abajo la lucha se había desatado

Daniel: ¿creen que nos van a impedir el paso?

Sujeto1: el fin del mundo llego porque no aprovecharlo

Daniel: no digas boludeces

Elisa: porque no se dejan de joder y nos dejan pasar así de simple

Sujeto2: si me dejas culiarte seguro

Elisa: ¡ándate a la concha de tu madre!

Con gran furia ella lo atraviesa con su naginata al momento en que el sujeto cae ella lo remata clavándole la naginata en las bolas

Elisa: ¿alguien mas va querer hacerse el vivo?

Al ver eso el tipo que peleaba con Leo se acobardo pero este le clava su navaja en medio de los ojos

Leo: por cagon

En ese momento Nico demostró sus grandes habilidades en artes marciales rompiéndole el cuello a su atacante pero cerca Cristian tenía problemas

Cristian: ¿me podrían ayudar? tengo problemas

Por desgracia el se tropieza y cae pero por suerte una flecha le pega al tipo

Franco: no se preocupen los ayudamos desde acá

Bajo una lluvia de clavos y flechas no queda ninguno de esos tipos vivos

Daniel: todos tus amigos están muertos ándate

Sujeto1: si…..si claro

Así ellos se van pero en ese momento

Roseta: ¡cuidado!

Rápidamente ella dispara una flecha la cual atraviesa el cuello del sujeto quien iba atacar a Daniel por la espalda

Daniel: (impresionado)Roseta que buen tiro

Apresuradamente volvieron al micro y siguieron su marcha pero lo que ellos no sabían es que esa no seria la primera vez que matarían a un ser humano

Daniel: Roseta ese fue un buen tiro y me salvaste la vida

Roseta: (sonrojada)no fue nada

Franco: quédate con ese arco si seguís con esa puntería es seguro que nos salvamos de cualquier ataque

P. Jorge: felicidades muchachos tenía fe en ustedes

Daniel: claro por eso quería dejar a las chicas para poder pasar ¿no?

P. Jorge: algunas veces es necesario hacer sacrificios

Daniel: Leo disminuye la velocidad

Leo: ¿por?

Daniel: acá me bajo

Roseta: ¿que dices?

Daniel: no me voy a quedar en un lugar donde están estos hijos de puta

Roseta: déjame ir con vos

Daniel: te convendría quedarte con Nico y los demás vas a estar a salvo

Al bajar del micro

Daniel: bueno amigos que estén bien y recuerden protegerse entre ustedes

Elisa: ni pienses que te vas solo

Daniel: Eli

Elisa: yo tampoco puedo quedarme con estos tipos además no puedo perdonarles lo que te hicieron

Roseta: (triste)no se vayan

Daniel: será lo más conveniente

Elisa: y para que el no este solo iré con el

Roseta: pero

En ese momento un camión va directo hacia ellos volcándose y prendiéndose fuego instantáneamente

Elisa: estuvo cerca

Pero desafortunadamente el camión quedo entre el micro y los dos chicos

Daniel: ¡Roseta ¿estas bien?!

Roseta: ¡no te preocupes!

Daniel: cambio de planes ubiquemos un lugar para reunirnos

Roseta: ¿donde?

Daniel: en el cyber de Jorge y Emilio a las seis de la tarde si no nos encontramos hoy lo aremos mañana a la misma hora

Roseta: bien tengan cuidado

Daniel: igualmente

Sin perder tiempo Elisa y Daniel se fueron corriendo mientras que Roseta entro apresurada al micro

Roseta: Leo hay que tomar otro camino Daniel dijo que nos reunamos en el cyber de Jorge y Emilio a las seis de la tarde

Leo: se me dificulta porque no conozco bien la ciudad

Mitsuki: (seria)déjame conducir a mí, conozco a fondo los caminos de esta ciudad

Al cambiar de lugares Mitsuki piso a fondo el acelerador

Nico: espere profe no se zarpe en la velocidad

Mitsuki: no voy a permitir que algo el pase a Dani

Roseta: ¿por qué se preocupa tanto por el?

Mitsuki: ¿que dices?

Roseta: algunas veces los e visto charlando en la escuela además la forma en la que ustedes se llevan es muy rara para un alumno y una profesora

Mitsuki: es porque el.....me salvo la vida

Shizuka: ¿escuche bien? ¿te salvo la vida?

Mitsuki: durante el año pasado la pase muy mal en la escuela, estuve al borde de ser despedida por no aceptar salir con este hijo de puta del padre Jorge por culpa de eso perdí mi departamento

Shizuka: ¿y que paso?

Mitsuki: poco a poco iba perdiendo todo lo mió estuve al borde de prostituirme para poder sobrevivir pero recordé que aun me quedaba algo de orgullo pero este no era suficiente para vivir así que tome la decisión mas fácil

Megumi: ¿no me diga que usted?

Mitsuki: intente suicidarme tirándome del puente de general paz pero cuando lo iba hacer escuche esa vos que me salvo

Roseta: ¿la de Daniel?

Mitsuki: exacto en ese momento el aun tenia vendajes en su ojo derecho y el me dijo que no lo hiciera, tuvimos un breve forcejeo pero luego de un momento desistí

Shizuka: ¿y que le paso?

Mitsuki: el me contó que un día antes el había intentado hacer lo mismo pero recordó que suicidarse no es la solución, así que me invito a comer a su casa

Shizuka: y luego ¿que es lo que hicieron? ¿alguna guarrada?

Mitsuki: (nerviosa)no….no claro que no lo que el me dijo es que podía entenderme ya que el no pasaba por un buen momento así que me ofreció vivir con el

Megumi: ¿vivir con el? eso suena raro

Mitsuki: al principio lo sentí así pero luego nos fuimos acostumbrando el uno al otro y hasta el día de hoy seguimos igual

Roseta: ¿sigue viviendo con el?

Mitsuki: si es por eso que nos llevamos también

Y siguió conduciendo asta que llega a un embotellamiento

Mitsuki: ¡puta madre!

Mientras Daniel y Elisa

Elisa: esta parte de la ciudad esta muy desolada

Daniel: prefiero que siga así

Elisa: mira un patrúllelo

Al acercarse al el notan que esta vació

Elisa: las llaves aun están puestas

Daniel: buenísimo tomemos esto prestado

Elisa: se que esto esta mal pero no tenemos opción

Daniel: siguiente parada el cyber

Puso en marcha el patrullero y se fueron sin saber lo que aun les esperaba

Continuara……


End file.
